All around me
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Casi podía sentir esa suave piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos, que se deslizaban con destreza y picardía debajo de sus prendas, levantándolas sutilmente y ansiando mas contacto./ Feliz día de la mujer fangirls!


Muy buenos/as días/tardes/noches/algo lectores! Estoy publicando algo que escribí hace como un año y de casualidad lo encontré entre mis fics por corregir, por eso lo edité y está listo para que lo disfruteeen~ Sólo aviso que esto será muy depresivo y tendrá _selfloving _(googleen si no saben qué es :3). Oh y con este fic quiero confesarles algo muy serio… No soy yo quien escribe estos fics T_T… en realidad es una pervertida y enferma chica que vive en mi cerebro y maneja mis manos sobre el teclado cada vez que se le ocurre algo perverso, aún no sé su nombre pero se hace llamar mi Alter Ego Pervy. Ahora sí a lo serio…

Aclaraciones: Matt sobrevivió al caso Kira escapando de los autos, pero Tákada sabía desgraciadamente el nombre de Mello y él no pudo escapar de su muerte.

Advertencias: Angustia de la peor y emotitis aguda por un lado, por el otro, todo lo que puedan esperar de un rated M Y DE MI RETORCIDA Alter Ego, o sea, caricias, gemidos y eso :)

Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío, pero no importa, sigo escribiendo :D. La canción que utilicé tampoco es mía, es de Flyleaf y se llama tal como este pedacito de mi mente "All around me" y akí les dejo un link para que la oigan mientras leen: http:/ www. / watch?v= CybECr8TXu8 (sin los espacios y xon un lindo video MXM para complementar~)

Última cosita: FELIZ DIA A TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE LEAN ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EN ESPECIAL A TODAS MIS FIELES LECTORAS! LAS AMOOOOOOOO~

**ALL AROUND ME**

La introducción de una canción resonaba tenuemente en la habitación, él suspiraba con ligereza y agitación mientras la fría briza de la noche recorría su abdomen, provocándole escalofríos y estimulando aún más sus sentidos. Casi podía sentir esa suave piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos, que se deslizaban con destreza y picardía debajo de sus prendas, levantándolas sutilmente y ansiando mas contacto. Se contorsionó al sentir esa ola de excitante calor cubriendo su cuerpo y llevando rubor a sus mejillas, agitando su respiración de inmediato e impacientándolo mientras llevaba sus dedos hacia su rojo cabello y entremetía sus finos dedos en medio de los sedosos mechones para alejarlos de su rostro mientras su otra mano dejaba de subir esa camiseta y en su lugar se dirigían a unos ajustados pantalones. Lamió sus labios y gimió dulcemente…

_**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you.**_

Sus ojos, cerrados con fuerza, notaron esa perfecta figura frente a él, esos seductores labios que lo incitaban a sumirse en el más oscuro pecado y esos azules ojos que irradiaban lujuria y sexo… La temperatura de su propia piel ascendió increíblemente mientras abría y flexionaba de golpe sus piernas y dejaba que esos placenteros escalofríos se esparzan por cada rincón de su anatomía.

_**This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you**_

Pero algo faltaba, algo de demasiada importancia, un hecho que marcaba una colosal diferencia. Respiraba, sentía, se movía… vivía… pero _él_ no.

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

Aún así sentía esas descaradas y eróticas caricias invadiendo sus muslos y esa lengua, esos dientes y esos labios, mordiendo y succionando su pulso, dejando una marca violácea y rojiza en su pálida tez… Jadeó al sentir una vez más el aire frío que se colaba desde la ventaba abierta de su habitación chocando con las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo, contrastando con sus calientes exhalaciones y la fiebre que lo posesionaba.

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**_

Una de esas manos levantó su camiseta a rayas y comenzó a rasguñar ligeramente la sensible superficie cercana a sus pezones para después ir descendiendo por su torso ejerciendo más presión y dejando cinco notorias y rojizas líneas provocándole ardor y deseo._ Te amo…_

_**My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place**_

Esa canción lo obligó a levantar sus caderas con sensualidad, arqueando su espalda cual felino y realizando sutiles movimientos circulares mientras su diestra sostenía con afán las suaves sábanas y sus párpados se presionaban con más fuerza mientras rechinaba apenas sus dientes siseando ante aquel atrevido y tentador movimiento.

_**The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you**_

Entonces abrió sus ojos para darse con la horrible realidad… sus propias manos se paseaban con libertinaje por su propia piel humedecida por una finísima capa de sudor._ Maldita sea._

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

Jadeó y llevó ambas manos hacia su propia entrepierna, bajando sus bóxers repentinamente y encerrando entre sus dedos su palpitante erección a lo que lo dedos de su izquierda masajeaban incitantemente sus testículos. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo instantáneamente de sólo pensar que no estaba solo, que no estaba masturbándose, que _él_ era quien lo tocaba, que _Mello_ lo llevaba al límite con sus precisas caricias. Sus inhalaciones entrecortadas y forzosas le recordaban a todas las veces que inspiró de ese adictivo aliento y su propia lengua recorriendo sus labios le traía a la mente el dulce sabor de su saliva resbalando por su paladar como una droga afrodisíaca.

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**_

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas otra vez mientras sus jadeos empezaban a asemejarse a tristes y frustrados sollozos. Su diestra cobró velocidad alrededor de su miembro y su izquierda subió para encontrarse con sus labios y lengua, lubricando con impaciencia tres dígitos._ ¿Por qué?_

_**And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you**_

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

- ¿P-por q-qué?- Llevó sus dedos recién humedecidos hacia su entrada, flexionando sus piernas y mordiendo sus labios con fuerza excesiva al sentir el primero adentrándose en su sistema, revolviendo sus alborotadas sensaciones y enviando temblores de dolor y placer por su cuerpo. No se detuvo a introducir los otros dos, por experiencia, encontrando su próstata y liberando un gemido con demasiado volumen y comenzando con las penetraciones bruscas y descontroladas.

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**_

Las cuatro paredes de su cuarto se llenaron de gemidos y sollozos ahogados mientras sus dedos entraban y salían frenéticamente y los movimientos de su otra mano alrededor de su hombría cobraba una velocidad casi desenfrenada.

- ¡Ah… ah… ah…! ¡Mmmh… M-mello!- La familiar presión de su orgasmo se acumuló en su bajo abdomen, a lo que su voz cargada de erotismo resonaba por todo lugar en perfectos y estimulantes gemidos, agudos y casi sin aire.- D-dijiste que… ngh… dijiste que… ¡M-moriríamos juntos!- Las calientes gotas salinas quemaron sus pómulos y provocaron un fuerte ardor en sus verdes ojos a lo que acababa en su palma y trataba de recuperar su alterada respiración.

_**Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe**_

Quedó allí tendido, asimilando aire con dificultad y secando sus manos en las manchadas sábanas, relajando sus músculos de a poco, para después voltearse y quedar de costado, encorvando su cuerpo en posición fetal y dejándose llevar por el inminente llanto, la frustración, la tristeza.

- ¡¿Por qué?- gritó con voz entrecortada y rasposa, golpeando con uno de sus puños el colchón repetidas veces y sintiendo vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer.- ¿Por qué?- susurró con el tono más débil sucesivamente mordiendo sus labios antes de liberar la última frase con amargo dolor y un nudo obstruyendo horriblemente su voz.- Y-yo te amaba…-

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed**_

- V-vuelv-ve… c-conmigo…- _O llévame contigo._


End file.
